This application is based on and hereby claims priority to German Application No. 10108055.7 filed on Feb. 20, 2001, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
The invention relates to a method for controlling an internal combustion engine having a camshaft, the phase position of which is adjustable in relation to a crankshaft.
WO 99/43930 discloses a device for adjusting the sequence of movements of the inlet and exhaust valves of an internal combustion engine, in which the phase position of the camshaft can be adjusted in relation to a crankshaft. In this a mechanical adjusting part, which is controlled by way of a hydraulic system, is provided for adjustment of the phase position of the camshaft. The hydraulic system has a three-two-way valve, which is actuated by means of a control signal from a control device.
The object of the invention is to create a method for controlling an internal combustion engine having a camshaft, the phase position of which is adjustable in relation to a crankshaft, the method being on the one hand reliable and on the other permitting good operability in all operating conditions of the internal combustion engine.
The object is achieved by the features of the independent claim. Advantageous developments of the invention are identified in the subordinate claims.